


Wedding.

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill and Fleur's wedding, Fluff, M/M, Some hurt/comfort, cause harry is going through stuff, mention of Cedric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 14: “I’ve always wanted to thank you, but was never sure how.”





	Wedding.

"Vhy are you not dancing?" Harry turned his head towards the gruff voice, surprising himself that he did not jump. With the trying times ahead, it was probably a bad thing he did not jump.

"Not really much of my thing, especially after the tournament," Harry answered the question honestly, watching the Bulgarian closely as he moved to stand in front of him and bowed carefully, his hand out. Harry was having some awful flashbacks to asking girls to the Yule Ball with him and having Durmstrang students steal them before he could ask.

"Vell, vould you like to dance with me? I promise you vill not hurt me too much if you step on my toes," Viktor teased Harry, the raven haired man blushing slightly while looking around for Hermione.

"Are you sure you don't wanna dance with Hermione? I'm sure she is around here somewhere," Harry rambled, tripping over his feet as Viktor tugged him on to the dance floor. Bill and Fleur's first dance was long over now and drinks were flowing easily, people wanting to celebrate something instead of grieving fallen family and friends. Even if it was just a night.

"Nonsense, Her-my-nee," Harry was impressed with how far he had come, even though he had to break the name up still, "already accompanied me and I asked you now," Viktor was a lot more talkative than he was a few years ago. Harry was honestly confused why he had sought him out. They were not that close in the tournament and did not keep in touch like Fleur apparently did. So why ask him to dance?

Said dance was a quiet affair, Viktor leading them easily and not wincing once when the younger man stepped on his toes. One dance turned into a second when Viktor held Harry's hand in his tightly before he could pull away. The younger did not complain, just allowed Viktor to continue leading them through the next song. It was nice not having to worry for a couple minutes.

"I have always vonted to thank you, but vas never sure how."

Harry was stunned by the words and did not know what to say. Luckily for him, Viktor did not seem to be done yet and continued.

"For saving me in the maze and keeping me from Cedric," his name still hurt to hear, but it was nice to hear someone say it without crying, "and then the portkey… Vell, none of it felt right and then ve left and it vas too late." This was the first time that Harry had heard Viktor ramble or say more than five words in one conversation and he was speechless. He had a nice voice, one that evoked calmness within Harry that he had not felt since Dumbledore took him to that cave.

"You don't need to thank me," Harry whispered, still not used to praise that he had been receiving since he was eleven. If Cedric had taken a moment longer he would have done the same for Viktor, Fleur too if she had not been blindsided.

"But," Viktor's eyes widened at Harry when the short man covered his mouth with his hand, cutting off his words.

"Please, let's just dance," Harry begged, needing some semblance of… well he did not even know what. He just knew that being here with Viktor made the voices in his head go quiet, if only slightly. Viktor nodded his head, tugging Harry closer to him.

"I can do that Harry." Harry. Not Harry Potter. Yes, Viktor was certainly surprising him tonight. Harry found himself absorbed in the dancing once more and if he rested his head against the Bulgarian seeker's shoulders no one said anything, not even the curious bookworm and beaming redhead at her side. No, everything was okay for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i finally got the three stories that i fell behind on and they will be posted today! this one with viktor, the other with seamus, and lastly blaise! see you guys (hopefully) this upcoming friday for our regularly scheduled program!


End file.
